The Butler Shinobi
by mangalover1351
Summary: Ciel has gone to Japan on a week-long trip to secure a deal on the land he will be building his new Toy Factory on. What he doesn't know is that the kunoichi he, and his friends, will be staying with may give him more trouble then it's worth... OC, please don't be scared away


"We're going on a TRIIIIP, we're going on a TRIIIIP!" The servants chant. Ciel Phantomhive rubs his temple irritably as they chant.

"Sebastian, WHERE are we going precisely?" He asks. "And with THESE idiots?"

The carriages behind him are carrying a few close friends- Elizabeth, the Undertaker, Prince Soma, Agni, Lau, Ran Mao, the servants, and Pluto.

"We are to meet the governor of a small provenance in Japan. We are very lucky, she seems to be extremely powerful and owns quite a bit of land. If we are allowed to set up a factory in Japan, we could expand the Funtom Company in Asia." Sebastian answers quietly.

"I KNOW that. Why did THEY come?" Ciel snaps.

"We couldn't leave them alone in the mansion, could we?" The butler says, smiling. Suddenly the carriage stops, and a man with silver hair approaches it. He's dressed oddly, in blue trousers and a greenish vest.

"Good afternoon." He says. "I am your escort from here out."

"This is Ciel Phantomhive. The head of Company Funtom." Sebastian says.

"I am Kakashi Hatake." The man says. His only eye flits from person to person, before settling on Sebastian. He then turns away, leading the carriage to a large gate. As they approach, he stops to speak quietly with some guards, before turning back to the group.

"We must carry on without the carriages. I am sorry for any inconvenience." He says.

"Fine." Ciel says, getting out and following after him. They all enter the large village, and awe at the liveliness and welcoming feel of it. But something bugs Ciel about the way they all dress and smile.

"Ehhhhhh, I'm seeing some pretty short skirts here, master!" Meyrin says, watching a woman in a short tan skirt and trench coat go by.

"Yes," Ciel says. "This is their culture. We will form to it if necessary. So stop whining."

"Who says I'm WHINING?" Bardroy says, watching the woman go.

"I don't think it's cute at all." Lizzy says, sniffing.

"Here we are, Phantomhive-Sama. Please, come with me." Kakashi says, entering a large red building. Ciel and Sebastian go in, leaving the group outside, when a high pitched falsetto rings through the air-

"BAAAAAAAASSSY!" It calls, and a red haired reaper lands, throwing his scissors into the ground.

"Grell!" The servants gasp, and the reaper laughs.

"Who else? Where is my dearest Bassy, by the way?" He asks, giggling.

"He went into the big red building." Soma says, pointing. The redhead squeals and runs inside, but is soon ejected from the top window. His girlish scream is heard as he's thrown into the distance. Soon Sebastian, Ciel and Kakashi return, Kakashi instructing them quietly.

"We weren't expecting such a large group, so you will be staying on one of the largest estates in the village for the time being. The owner is another escort, by the way. She's a very capable kunoichi." He says, leading them down the streets. After walking for a while, they reach a wooded area, with many trees lining the road. At the end of the path sits a large, square compound with a large courtyard in the center of it. From the center a pillar of steam rises, and muffled music emits from the space. Kakashi groans, and then raps on the large wooden doors twice.

"HIKARI!" He calls, and the music becomes clearer for a moment, and then goes back to being muffled.

"I'M COMIN'!" A female voice yells, and there's a thud, and groan, and then the door slides open to reveal a woman around 20, wet, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her torso. She's got soft mocha skin, half-inch short, curly, fiery orange-red hair, gold eyes, and contrasting, pearly pink lips. Not to mention a curvaceous, thick figure. Almost too thick to be a kunoichi. She blinks, holding the towel closed at her chest, and leans her wide hips against the doorframe.

"Yo, Kakashi-Sensei, who're your friends?" She says, looking them over. Sebastian covers Ciel's eyes.

"Hikari... Put on some clothes..." Kakashi says, covering his eye.

"Kay, hold on!" The woman says, rushing off and coming back in knee length shorts and a tank top. "So, what's up?"

"This is the FUNTOM COMPANY PARTY. Your ESCORT MISSION?" Kakashi says, shaking his head.

"Oh! Oh..." She says, getting down on one knee. "I hope you can forgive me, Phantomhive-Sama."

"Just don't do it again." He says, when two scissors come flying down. The woman immediately reacts, taking a strange knife from her pocket and with two swings, deflects the scissors into her house. Kakashi also goes on guard, as Grell jumps down.

"Bassy~! Why did you run off? I MIIIISSED YOU-" The redhead is cut off when the girl runs up and kicks him in the face, sending him backwards.

"Ughhh..." He groans.

"Are you an enemy?" She says, and the group behind replies, "Yes."

"No! No I'm not! I just want to be with my dearest Sebastian! He still hasn't given me my kiss~!" He says while the girl takes his pulse.

"He's telling the truth." She says, standing. "He's either a very good liar or these guys just don't want him around." She glances back towards Ciel, and he sighs.

"Our mission is to protect you from enemies, not gay stalkers."

"He can come along... I guess." Ciel says, and Grell leaps up.

"YAAAAAY!" He yells, and grasps onto Sebastian's arm. Said butler groans, and Hikari smiles.

"Now that THAT'S settled..." She says, leading the group inside. "Please welcome to my humble home."

"Anything but humble!" Lau says with a smirk. Hikari laughs.

"Yeah, this was my dad's work. He liked to build in his spare time." She says as she maneuvers around through the many halls, in and out of the house. Finally they reach a large courtyard, where there's a small hut, steam rolling out a hole in the roof. She looks at it longingly, then sighs. Ciel can hear her mutter something about a 'wasted bath.'

"This is the courtyard, all the halls will lead here one way or another. To get to the front door, just follow the path we just took." She says.

"Easier said than done." Bard says, and she laughs.

"You'll get used to it, don't worry. See, everything here has a pattern. Dad liked symmetry." She takes the strange knife from before and draws a square in the dirt. Then she draws a line down and across the middle, making a cross. She adds a line down and across the middle of each square section the cross makes, then points to the middle point.

"We're here, the courtyards. Each small box on the outside is a room, and each other box on the inside is a room. The other boxes are bathrooms." She says, and draws a large box tacked onto the end.

"This is the dining room." She says, and finally draws two more boxes onto the sides. "And these are the kitchen and dojo."

"Kunoichi!" Soma says. "Do you have servants to help you with this big house?"

"No, your highness, I do not." She says, smiling.

"Then who cooks?" Bard asks.

"And cleans?" Meyrin asks.

"Me." She says. "If I couldn't balance tending to chores, training, cooking and missions what kind of a ninja would I be?"

Unknowingly, all eyes slide to Sebastian, who only nods in agreement.

"Anyway. Please have a look around and choose your room, remember that this is an establishment build for ninja. Be careful. And, be ready for anything." She says grimly, and just like that, she's gone. Sebastian stands and turns towards Ciel.

"Your orders, my lord?" He says.

"Let us find a suitable room." Ciel says, turning towards a hallway and leaving. The group disbands, all heading in their different directions. Elizabeth and the Undertaker head in one direction, and Ran Mao and Lau in another, Agni and Soma in another, the servants and Grell in another, and Sebastian and Ciel in another. Pluto stays and makes a home in the courtyard.

* * *

After all the guests have found a room, Ciel goes out to find where Hikari has gone, thinking about finding a place to work. Sebastian had disappeared an hour ago, and judging by the smell floating in the air, he knew where he was. He, following the mental map he'd drawn for himself, finds the kitchen and with it, his tall, devilishly handsome butler.

"Sebastian, do you know where Hikari is?"

"She took the group sightseeing. She told me to tell you to use her Father's study for your work." The butler replies.

"Hmm. Take me to them." Ciel says, and the butler sighs.

"I am in the middle of making dinner, Milord." He says, and Ciel groans.

"Fine. I will find them myself, they couldn't have gone far." Ciel hisses and turns to head into town.

"Milord!" Sebastian says, watching his small lord walk out. He sighs and turns back to his pot. Hopefully the boy wouldn't get into TOO much trouble...

Ciel heads into town, watching the hustle and bustle of the Japanese people with irritation. Some younger children push past him, and he almost falls. He begins to scold them, but by time he realizes they probably can't understand him they're gone anyway. He huffs and pushes past a large crowd, only to come face to face with a ginormous dog. It barks and plasters its huge tongue on Ciel's face, toppling him and leaving a thick layer of slobber on the boy lord's cheek.

"AUGH!" Ciel cries. "Get AWAY you drooling, overly affectionate beast!"

"Hey, Akamaru isn't that bad." A young man standing over him says, extending a hand to help Ciel up. He slaps it away and climbs to his feet in a huff.

"Please keep that thing on a leash." He mutters before striding away, head down. He gets a short while away before realizing his hat was gone. He must have dropped it when that dog licked him. He backtracks to find the boy from before holding the hat and talking to the dog. Storming up to him, he holds out his hand.

"I believe that belongs to me." He says. The boy holds it away.

"I believe-" The boy mocks his British accent, "That you owe Akamaru an apology."

"Why I never! I refuse to apologize to a DOG!" Ciel says curtly, turning away. "Return my hat to me this instant."

"I don't think so, Akamaru had his feelings hurt and deserves an apology before you get your precious hat back... And if you don't, he gets a new chew toy." The boy smirks.

"You wouldn't dare." Ciel says darkly.

"Oh, but I would." The boy reveals long, sharp canines in a feral grin. Ciel snorts and mutters a curt 'I'm sorry.' before snatching his hat back.

"Good day." He says shortly, putting back on his hat and turning on his heel. The doglike boy just smiles.

"I'm Kiba." He calls to the back of the quickly departing Phantomhive.

* * *

Ciel finds the group in a clothing shop. Hikari is checking out with a few rather large bags of clothing, the touring group wandering about the store. Lau and Ran Mao spot the short lord first, and they come over.

"Ahhh, Lord Phantomhive." He says.

"Where did you all go?!" Ciel demands, and Lau holds up his hands in surrender.

"Hikari volunteered to take us shopping for souvenirs, and Miss Elizabeth decided she wanted to go clothes shopping." He says as Hikari comes over, smiling and hefting the large bags.

"I'm glad you could join us, Phantomhive-sama." She says. "We were just about to see the training grounds!"

"Yes, yes, but in the future, please do not wander off without my consent." He says, and Hikari nods.

"I apologize, My Lord. It will not happen again." She bows, and then smiles again.

"My team should be at the grounds now. The escort team? We planned to meet at six, then head to the compound for dinner."

"That sounds about right. Sebastian is preparing our supper now." Ciel says, and Hikari's eyes widen.

"Oh, I couldn't let him make us dinner- he's a guest!" She says, and Ciel smirks.

"It's his job- he IS my butler." He says, and Hikari bites her bottom lip.

"Mmm... Fine." She says, turning to the group.

"Let's go to the grounds." She says, rifling through the bags. "But you may want to change into your clothes. You don't want them getting ruined."

Elizabeth gasps and grabs at her bag, the thought of her precious orange gown getting dirty putting her in a frenzy. She rushes to the dressing rooms, soon followed by the servants, the undertaker, Grell and the others.

Hikari turns to her temporary Lord.

"Phantomhive-sama, may I strongly suggest you find a set of new clothes and change as well? The budget is limitless, it's all on me." She says. He sighs, and heads to the racks to find some things to wear. Hikari smiles, then remembers her last training uniform was ruined recently, and decides to get herself some new ones as well. She decides on an upper-thigh length, burnt orange vest with a brown, crop vest on over. The orange vest has a high collar that she folds down, and zips up to her sternum, revealing fighting tape holding down her large chest underneath. The brown vest is made of a heavy jute or burlap, and has brown and white fur pompoms decorating the front, a short tail of the same color clipped to the back. Under this she has red booty shorts, brown thigh length ninja boots, fighting tape on her fists and forearms, and two red leather belts crisscrossing over her hips. She attaches her current medical pouches to the back of those, her red kunai holster to her right leg, and her red forehead protector, adjusted to sit right on her hairline. By time she's done paying and changing, the others have finished changing as well.

Elizabeth has decided on a bubblegum pink, knee length dress with a white, frilly blouse on underneath, white bloomers that reaches her knees, and pink sandals.

Finny went with a white, long sleeved shirt with a straw hat, red wrap around belt that was embroidered with gold birds, dark blue ninja pants and red ninja boots. He also had black medical nin gloves.

Bardroy went with a navy green jacket with brass buttons, a white tank top under, dark gray, baggy pants and black combat boots.

Meyrin went with a dark blue, thigh length dress with short sleeves, matching dark blue pants that cinched at the calf, black ninja boots and a white, sleeveless coat with a hood to go on over it.

Soma chose a purple pair of parachute pants, with a gold vest and a red, wide cloth belt. He had a brilliant lavender coat with a gold, purple, green and blue peacock embroidered into the back, as well as red Chinese fighting shoes.

Agni went with a simple green robe, tied shut with a white band and black pants, black Chinese fighting shoes, a red headscarf, and a few new multicolored beads for his hair.

The Undertaker chose a black, oversized robe with a silver waterfall pattern embroidered on the back, black pants, a tight black turtle neck and black boots. He kept his hat.

Grell chose a red crop top with long sleeves, a dark red crop vest, red leather pants, dark red ninja boots, and a dark red trench coat with a gold phoenix design stitched along the bottom.

Lau and Ran Mao decided to stay the same since they felt most comfortable in their clothes.

Finally, Ciel Phantomhive emerged in a white, fitted, long sleeve shirt, royal blue shorts with suspenders, white knee socks and black boots, a blue ribbon under the collar of his shirt and tied in an elegant bow, with a black eye patch. Hikari smiles at everyone as they preen over their new clothes, but mourns, inwardly, the amount of money spent. Ciel catches the minor twitch of her mouth and smirks, looking away.

"You will be reimbursed for these souvenirs." He says shortly, and her face lights up.

"Thank you so much, Phantomhive-sama!" She says, grabbing his hand. "Thank you!"

* * *

As they approach the grounds Hikari starts to fidget with her hair and clothes, smooth her thick eyebrows, and such. Grell catches her sneaking on some lip-gloss and smirks, sidling up beside her.

"You're primping for a guuuuy, aren't you?" He whispers, and she nearly drops the tube of pink lip lubricant.

"No I am NOT!" She whispers harshly, flushing red and capping the gloss fiercely. He wriggles his eyebrows.

"I can tell. You've got that look~ that sweet desire in your eyes~" He says singsongily, and Hikari clamps a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" She pleads. "So maybe I am!"

"OOOH!" He says loudly. "What's he like?!"

"SHHHHH!" She hisses, and sighs. "He's tall, and muscular, with glossy black hair and a gleaming white smile..." She blushes talking about him, cupping her own cheek in her hand. "He's probably the sweetest thing on the planet, and I love him to bits."

"You been dating long?" Grell grins his sharp, crooked grin.

"A few weeks..." She says bashfully.

"Made love yet?" He says slyly, and she stops in her tracks, turning redder then his coat. "Oh, my, dearest. Your face is such a pretty color."

"NO WE HAVE NOT!" She yells, clenching her fists. She puts her face in her hands embarrassedly. "We haven't even kissed."

Grell just laughs.

"I can't wait to see this dreamboat of yours, I bet he's-"

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

Just then a green flash goes by and throws the unsuspecting girl into the air, catching her and twirling her around. The kunoichi giggles and latches on for dear life.

"Hi, Lee-Kun!" She says, and as the boy slows, Grell gets a good look at him.

And promptly bursts into laughter.

He can't even formulate sentences until a good minute has passed.

"THIS?! THIS IS?!" He manages between guffaws and snorts. "THIS IS HIM?!"

"Hikari-chan, who is this?" Rock Lee says, frowning slightly. Hikari bites her bottom lip.

"No one important." She says coldly, and pulls Lee along. Grell's laughter has calmed into giggles by now.

"Come on darling~" He coos, following. "I was just taken by surprise, is all. The way you talked about him, I just imagined someone..." Grell pauses, taking a long time to consider what he would say next to the already angry kunoichi. "Different."

"Oh, Hikari-chan, were you talking about me again?" Lee says, smiling and pulling his girlfriend to his chest. She blushes and looks away coyly.

"Maybe..." She coos, and Grell smirks.

"That's cute and all." Grell tells them, smirk growing a tad malicious. "But it won't be long now before it happens."

Hikari blushes.

"Shut UP!" She yells at the Grim Reaper, who simply giggles and skips away.

Lee looks confused, but shakes it off.

"I had come to inform you that the escort group has arrived safely at the training grounds." He says, but breaks into a grin. "But I became too excited at the thought of seeing you again!"

Hikari blushes and squeezes Lee's hand.

"Come on, let's go introduce them." She says, and leads him to the grounds, where Ciel was staring down KIBA of all people.

"YOU AGAIN!" The Young Lord roars, and Kiba grins.

"I never would've imagined a little pipsqueak like you would be our mission! Haha, sorry about earlier." He says, making Ciel even more furious.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He yells. Hikari releases Lee to skirt between the two.

"I presume you've met?" She says sheepishly.

"THIS BUFFOON AND HIS DOG TOOK MY HAT AND SLOBBERED ON ME!" Ciel hollers. Hikari turns darkly to Kiba, who returns the glare. They have a conversation with no words before Kiba sighs and bows.

"I sincerely apologize for this afternoon, I hope we can cooperate together in the future." He says sheepishly, and Ciel huffs.

"Now that that's out of the way!" Hikari says brightly. "Funtom Company? Please meet your escorts- Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, and Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

Dinner is...

Awkward. In the least.

Naruto continues to mutter about a C-Rank mission protecting a 'snotty brat' was beneath him and he needed to be training, Kiba keeps throwing glares at Ciel, who was returning the favor, Soma is complaining to Agni the food wasn't spicy enough, the servants are still getting over the fact they actually get to eat at the same table as Ciel at the same time, Elizabeth is prattling on to the Undertaker about her new clothes and how the compound needed to be 'cuter,' Ran Mao is straddling Lau and making it hard for him to eat and Lee is making Goo-Goo eyes at Hikari, who is blushing and trying to eat dinner in peace, while Grell watches them deviously. When finally Sebastian comes around to clear the plates, Hikari tears herself from Lee in order to help Sebastian with dessert. When she leaves, everything becomes quiet.

Too quiet.

Ciel glances around the room and drums his fingers on the table.

Naruto sighs loudly and leans back in his chair.

The air is so tense you could cut it with a knife, even Lizzy reads the atmosphere and shuts up.

Finally, Ciel opens his mouth to speak, and is promptly cut off with a loud-

"BROOOOOOOOOO!"

Long, slender, hairy arms wrap around Ciel's chest from behind, and a face appears over the top of his chair.

The young man is thin, and wiry, with long orange dreads under a woolen reggae cap, a wiry orange soul patch on his chin and gold spectacles with pink lenses. His eyes are thin and green, his skin a peachy tan. He looks down at Ciel confusedly.

"You're not bro. You're just a little puppy!" His face splits into a wide smile and he ruffles Ciel's hair, putting him in a rage.

"Let go! You grungy fool!" He snaps, sending Kiba and Naruto into stifled giggles.

"Hey Ikasu!" Kiba says, and the boy slinks over to the dog Nin.

"What's up Mister Flea Magnet! Find any fine ladies recently?" Ikasu says, grinning.

"Excuse me!" Lizzy says, miffed. "Who exactly are you?" The hippy's grin stretches farther, if possible.

"I, miss lady, am the Sanhono MOOCH!" He strikes a pose, then heads to the kitchen. Everyone's eyes slide to Kiba, Naruto and Lee for an explanation.

"He calls himself the Sanhono's mooch because, once at a dance club, he bumped into Hikari and they hit it off. He decided for her that he would live with her from time to time… so he just comes here to sleep and mooch food. His name's Ikasu Shiongo." Naruto says, grinning. "He's probably the coolest, most random hippy in all of Konoha."

"Wait, he lives with her and they AREN'T married? How improper!" Lizzy says, and Naruto grins farther.

"You gotta remember that he only comes here for food and to crash on the couch."

"What is a dance club?" Soma asks, and Kiba's eyes light up with mischief.

"If you have time, we can show you tomorrow." He says, smirking, and Lee elbows him. Kiba elbows him back. "Don't be like that, Bushy Brows, you know you love it when Hikari dances for you."

Lee's face turns red and he quietly dismisses himself from the table, just as Sebastian and Hikari come back in with a cake, Ikasu attached to Hikari's waist. He's whining to her about something.

"No, Ikasu, it's too late to make you goulash. You can have some of the leftovers." Hikari says, fighting a grin. Ikasu whines loudly.

"Can't you throw it all in a pot with some tomato sauce and just stew it for an hour?!" He says, and Hikari snorts.

"Anything'll pass as goulash to you, wont it?" She says.

"Yup! As long as it's got veggies, tomatoes and meat!" He says, grinning. Ciel, disgusted with the display of affection, dismisses himself as well, taking a plate of cake with him to his room. The others watch him go, wondering the same thing:

What had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

The next day, Ciel is woken up by Sebastian, as usual, but soon remembers he's not in London anymore. He sighs as Sebastian informs him breakfast that day would be Miso soup and white rice, with a grilled mackerel and mixed, steamed vegetables, with milk tea.

"So we stay a week." He says, and jumps as loud music suddenly pounds through the house. "What is that racket?"

"I will investigate." Sebastian says, laying the shirt he had prepared for the Lord down and wandering into the kitchen, where the ginger hippy was introducing Bardroy to a box with circles of mesh on the front—a stereo. It's blasting loud, odd music with an upbeat rhythm and people talking rather quickly along to it.

"They're called the Black Eyed Peas!" Ikasu cries gleefully over the music.

"Like the food?" Bard yells back. Ikasu nods.

"They're all the rage in the Village Hidden in the Clouds!" Ikasu yells. Sebastian shakes his head and coughs, bringing their attention.

"Please turn that racket off." He says, and Ikasu shrugs.

"Whatever, Jeeves." He says, and switches it off, leaving the cook and butler with a slight ringing in their ears. Hikari comes in a couple seconds later, glaring at Ikasu. She grabs his ear and pulls him, whimpering, into the hall, where she whispers harshly at him for a minute before coming back in.

"I apologize for my roommate's behavior. It won't happen again." She says, bowing. Ikasu bows as well.

"I should hope not." Ciel, who had exited his room fully dressed, says from the hall. "Sebastian. Tie this please."

The butler quietly does up the Lord's bow tie before leading him to the breakfast table.

"I will be tending to my work today, you may lead my party around town as you please." Ciel says, and Ikasu grins.

"Can we show them a dance club? PLEASE?" Ikasu pleads. Hikari looks torn.

"I don't know, Ikasu, they're not used to the customs here, they might think it's…" She bites her bottom lip, tossing her head a little. "Racy."

"I'll go ask if they're prepared for it then, if they're not they can… uhhh, stay here?" He says. Hikari frowns, but nods.

"I'LL ask though." She says, heading to Meyrin's room. "Miss Meyrin?"

The maid answers meekly, and Hikari scratches her forehead.

"Master Ciel is staying here for work today, the rest of us were going out for training, and then to a dance club." She says. Meyrin smiles.

"I wanted to see what a dance club is, yes I do!" She says, and Hikari grins nervously.

"Yes, but it can get… racy inside." She says. Meyrin looks confused.

"It's only dancing." She says, and Hikari coughs.  
"Ninja have developed a kind of dancing that's very different from Western style dance. You use your hips, and arms, and legs a lot more." She says.

"Can I see?" Meyrin says, and Hikari sighs.

"I can't dance well without music." She lies.

"I CAN!" Ikasu yells, and drops to the ground, breakdancing. Meyrin watches in shock, and Hikari chuckles.

"That's advanced, Miss Meyrin. Usually you just sway your hips and tap your feet." She says as Ikasu spins on his head.

"OH! I can do that, that I can!" She says. "I'd love to come!"

"OK! We got one, lets go ask the others!" Ikasu races off, tugging Hikari along behind him before Hikari can warn the maid about grinding.

In the end, the servants, Undertaker, Soma and Agni, and Grell all come. Lau, Ran Mao, and Elizabeth stay home, Lau saying 'He wanted to keep the Lord company,' and Elizabeth saying that the style of dancing 'wasn't cute at all.'


End file.
